How To Train Your Leafmen
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: Mandrake returns from the grave and creatures a Boggan dragon at his side. Meanwhile, M.K. and the Leafmen watched a portal bring another group of people in. The Vikings of Berk. With them at their side, they must plan to defeat Mandrake and save the forest once again.
1. Prologue

"_Have you ever imagine that when you were a child, you believe that fairy tales were just stories?_", said M.K's monologue, "_Well, there is a story that's as real as you think it would be. I came to my father's house when I was in college, hoping that we would make this family much better since my mom died. My dad was a professor, studying living things and resources of nature in a forest near his house. He was the only one who saw tiny little people that live there. At first, I didn't believe him, but that changed one day when I saw a tiny woman carrying some kind of pod. _

_She gave it to me and suddenly, I started to shrink and became a tiny person myself. After that, the woman turned out to be a Queen named Tara and was in a group of tiny people called the Leafmen. With other people that guided me on a quest to bring the pod to a place called Moonhaven, a place where the Leafmen protect it from any evil doers. Speaking of the Leafmen, I met two of them. Ronin, a guardian who fights to protect it by any means necessary and Nod, his student and pupil and kind of an arrogant, but still loyal person. _

_But they weren't the only ones I met as it turns out there were creatures that live in the forest as well. There were a slug and a snail named Mub and Grub, two wisecrackers and only the other managed to flirt with me. And last, but not least, Nim Galuu, a crazy, but very wise glowworm who researched the pod's true meaning to save the forest. He also gave me a scroll that explained Queen Tara's death and the reason why I've been shrunk in the first place. My adventure began when we tried to protect the pod by another group of creatures that want to destroy the forest. _

_The Boggans. Creatures that ride on bats to find the pod and make it bloom in darkness. Particularly their leader, Mandrake. If you think that dead people are worse, this guy was no exception. However, we did managed to bring the pod to Moonhaven after learning that my dad was following the Leafmen and their trail. However, the bats were covering the moon in darkness, so they formed an army to fight them off. I went to find dad who actually found where I was and used his electronic bat sound waves to lure Boggans away from the moon. Once we did that, the pod bloomed in the moonlight and Mandrake was defeated. Everything was back to normal and we decided to do more research on their world. Two years have passed, but little did we know that evil would find a way to return for revenge. And something magical would happen next. It won't happen to us, but it might bring a new group of people in and we have yet to find out."_

"_This is Berk_", said Hiccup's monologue, "_Boasting with peace and joy to all of the villagers. It's been a year since another group of evil doers tried to destroy the Dragon Riders. Drago Bludvist, a conqueror who had an Alpha Dragon on his side that controls all of the dragons in its will. During my search for him, I bumped into a person that seemed related to us. My mother, Valka, who trained other dragons in an ice cave. However, after a family reunion, a war was made and we fought against Drago, but in the process, Toothless was controlled by the Alpha Dragon and killed my dad who tried to save me. All was lost and Drago nearly gained victory, but his plan to destroy Berk failed when the Riders defeated him. Particularly me. With Toothless at my side, his new power managed to overpower him. After that, all was peaceful once again. Somewhere out there, though, there would be another group of people that needs their world saved. My name is Hiccup, and with Toothless, Valka, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut at my side, anything's possible_."

_**20th Century Fox, DreamWorks Animation, and Blue Sky Studios Presents**_

_**How To Train Your Leafmen**_


	2. Mandrake Returns

_**How To Train Your Leafmen**_

_**Chapter 2: Mandrake Returns**_

In Berk, all of the dragons are flying peacefully before Hiccup and Toothless appeared. They flew towards them without any harm.

"Good morning", said Hiccup, "Wonderful day for a flight, isn't it?"

The dragons roared with excitement as they chased Hiccup and the Night Fury playfully.

"Spin around, Toothless", said Hiccup and the Night Fury spun around and around until the teenager Viking got a bit dizzy, "Wow. That's a lot of fun there, hey, bud?"

Toothless then smiled.

"Come on, let's get to mom", said Hiccup and the Night Fury flew the Viking back to the pathway the would lead him to Berk.

Later, Valka, Hiccup's mother seemed to be finishing a new weapon to give to her son. Something that would remind him of his father, Stoick the Vast. Then, as Hiccup and Toothless arrived, he walked towards his mother and spoke.

"Hey, mom", said Hiccup, "What are you doing?"

"Tinkering a new weapon for you", said Valka, "It has steel, but can be proven more powerful if you conquer your enemies using your bravery. Here."

Valka gives Hiccup the newly made sword with a dragon-shaped handle on it.

"This is so beautiful", said Hiccup, "I've never seen a blade like this before. What place do you think I would use it?"

"Any place you like", said Valka and the two hugged each other for a moment.

"I guess that would prove to be useful when we fight other tribes", said Hiccup, "Thanks, mom."

Valka smiles.

Meanwhile, in the Bomba household, Professor Bomba appears to be making a new invention that would prove useful for the Leafmen. He used some screwdrivers, nuts, and bolts for the small metal bars and the metal plates. Then, Mary Katherine (AKA M.K.) walked through the front door and sees her father finishing his final touches on the invention.

"What you're building, dad?", asked M.K., "Another set of sound waves to get rid of other nasty creatures?"

"Nope", said Professor Bomba, "It's more than that. You might want to close your eyes for a moment."

M.K. closed her eyes for a moment as her father finished the final touches on the new invention and stood still for a moment.

"I think it's done", said Professor Bomba, "You can open them now, M.K."

M.K. opened her eyes and sees a large machine with metal plates and boom boxes at the bottom with a small antenna at the top.

"What is it?", asked M.K.

"It's a Plasma Death Ray", said Professor Bomba, "Push the button at the left side of this machine and it can detect any living creature that is poisonous to mankind. Once it detects other animals, it scans it to prove whether it's harmless or not. Also, when it scans deadly creatures such as insects that destroy an entire forest, the ray activates a laser that deems as dense and hot as the sun itself. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah", said M.K., "It's great, dad. I wonder what it'll do to Leafmen."

"It won't", said Professor Bomba, "We know they're still peace-living creatures that protect the forest. When any of those Boggans come back, though, we might fight them back with this baby."

"Yeah, we might", said M.K., "I might want to tell Nod and the others about this. They might want to use that weapon too."

"As long as they're careful, though", said Professor Bomba, "This machine is extremely dangerous and it could easily burn them."

"Alright, I'll tell them about it", said M.K., "Don't worry. Let me use those cameras for a while."

M.K. went to the camera section of the house and turned on the power of the computer to see Mub and Grub, the snail and slug in the forest, building a person made out of leaves and using some sticky honey to glue them together.

"Hi, Mub, Hi, Grub", said M.K., "How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine as usual", said Grub.

"We want to show you something", said Mub, "Ta-da! A Leafman-man!"

"A Leafman-man", said M.K., "Ok. That's... a bit interesting. What does that mean?"

"We build a Leafman out of leaves", said Mub.

"And we don't human flesh to do so", said Grub, "Ultimately, with the help of this sticky honey, it won't fall apart."

"And it can just get stuck to that tree branch you guys are in?", asked M.K.

"Well, kind of", said Mub, "Anyway, how are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Oh, stop it, Mub", said M.K., "You always flirt with me. I'm sure you had other things to do besides that."

"I did a few pranks on Nod back at the Leafmen headquarters and embarrassed him at a meeting", said Mub, "That's all I did today."

"Really?", asked M.K., "Did Nod ever find out what you were up to?"

"Well... sort of", said Mub.

"Then, I guess you better find a place to hide somewhere", said M.K., "You know Nod can use his sword to hunt you down and slice you to itty bitty pieces of slug slime."

"Ah, get real", said Mub, "I was only joking. What's the big deal?"

"Never mind", said M.K., "Anyway, dad just made a new invention that can destroy any creature that's poisonous. That means we can have an even bigger chance to save the forest ."

"Excellent", said Grub, "If only Queen Tara were here to see this..."

"She died to save us, Grub", said Mub, "That's why we have to protect Moonhaven with the Leafmen. Besides, you joined the Leafmen group after all."

"You have a point there, Mub", said Grub, "And I'm sure we'll be safe with that machine of yours, M.K."

"I'm sure you guys will be", said M.K., "Can you tell the Leafmen about the Plasma Death Ray my dad made? I bet they could use some help when animals try to hurt him."

"We'll do that", said Grub, "Thank you, M.K."

"See you later!", exclaimed Mub and M.K. turns off the camera.

Somewhere, in the forest of the Leafmen, there lived a tree branch that was covered with moss. It had contained Mandrake, leader of the Boggans, who was defeated by the Leafmen when the pod bloomed in the moonlight and saved the forest. As it continues to do so, a tail with thorns all over it touched the moss, thus unleashing the defeated Boggan leader from his grave, but is very unconscious as the tail carries him.

Then, somewhere, far away from the Leafmen forest, the tail brought Mandrake to a dark and empty cave where he opens his eyes very slowly before seeing a nature-like small dragon watching him.

"Hello, Boggan", said the nature dragon and Mandrake gasped in panic.

"Who are you?", asked Mandrake, "Why did you brought me here? I've been... I'm... I'm alive. But how? How did you brought me back to life?"

"I heard that a Boggan got murdered by some leaf people, so I used my thorny tail", said the nature dragon, "It contains magic powers and it can bring back any deadly creature to life."

"Impressive", said Mandrake, amazed by what the nature dragon had said.

"Now, tell me, Boggan", said the nature dragon, "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Mandrake and I happened to be the leader of the Boggan army", said Mandrake, "Can you tell me yours, please?"

"I'm a Spinyasaur Dragon, but you can call me Spiny", said Spiny, "Now, tell me why were you sealed in that moss in that tree?"

"It's a long story, but I'll explain it to you anyway", said Mandrake as flashbacks show him the time he tried to cover the Pod in darkness, "It all started when me and my son were planning to destroy the Leafmen after Queen Tara died without an heir. My son was killed in the process and a Pod was found by the leafmen. But there was also a human being that was transported to this world and joined them to get it to Moonhaven. So, I searched far and wide to find that pod. Every part of the forest and I still couldn't find it. That is until someone else told me where it went. Mr. Bufo. He was so clever when he told me, but when he mentioned the death of my son as an "idiot general", I destroyed a tree and threatened him if he didn't tell me. He told me the Pod is being brought to Nim Galuu, the scrollkeeper and a glowworm who owned every knowledge of the Leafmen's history with nature. So, when there was no one left to protect it except two idiotic snails, I captured them and brought them to my lair to make the Pod bloom in darkness. When I made sure that they do so, little did I realize that those Leafmen and that female human freed them and took the Pod with them. My minions fought Ronin, the captain of the Leafmen while those four escaped. They went back to Moonhaven and put the Pod for it to bloom, but me and my minions blocked the moon, covering it in darkness. After that, a war began and we fought the Leafmen led by Nod, the captain's pupil. Then, I went inside Moonhaven to make sure that the Pod continued to bloom in darkness until suddenly, Ronin managed to make it here alive. So we fought for a little while until I overpowered him, but before I could kill him, his pupil and the rest of the leafmen blocked my pathway to create a newborn prince and when the moonlight shined on the Pod, it created a wave so powerful that it sent me to a tree branch and I was turned into nothing but moss. Thanks to you, I'm alive."

"And I suppose you want revenge on them for what they did to you?", asked Spiny.

"Yes", said Mandrake darkly, "Oh, yes, I do. I want to destroy the Leafmen once and for all. That wretched Ronin and his pupil will also pay. Even... that human girl. Hm hm hm hm hm. Yes. That human girl helped foil my plans to destroy them and I would take extreme pleasure into torturing her to make her be my queen of the Boggans. Yes. With her on my side, we will rule the world where everything would be nothing but decay and death! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! What do you say, Spiny? Will you help me destroy the Leafmen?"

"Yes... I most certainly do", said Spiny and the two laughed manically and evilly.


End file.
